Улькиорра Сифер
| image = | race = Арранкар | birthday = 1 декабря | gender = мужской | height = 169 см Том 38 | weight = 55 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Четвёртый эспада | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Мурсиелаго | manga debut = Глава 190 (том 22) | anime debut = Серия 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Дайсуке Намикава | english voice = Тони Оливер (аниме) Стивен Джей Блам (Bleach: Shattered Blade) | spanish voice = }} Улькиорра Сифер (Ulquiorra Cifer, ウルキオラ・シファー, Урукиора Сифа:), — куатро (4) эспада в армии арранкаров Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Улькиорра — стройный и довольно мускулистый арранкар среднего роста и меланхоличного вида. У него неопрятные черные волосы средней длины, бледная белая кожа, черная верхняя губа, очень густые брови и зеленые глаза с щелевидным зрачком, как у кота. Часть его челки падает между глаз. Из нижней части его глаз исходят линии, как будто он плачет. Выражение его лица почти никогда не меняется, он всегда хмурый. Он носит обычную одежду арранкаров: белая рубашка, черный пояс и белая хакама. Но его рубашка длиннее и её воротник выше, чем у других арранкаров. Как и большинство Арранкаров, он имеет внешние признаки того, что раньше был пустым. Дыра пустого у него расположена в грудине, хотя изначально она находилась в горле, что можно заметить в манге и аниме. Остаток маски пустого находится на голове, образуя половину сломанного рогатого шлема. Он четвёртый в Эспаде, что подтверждает татуировка на левой стороне его груди. Пустым он был примерно такого же размера, в целой белой маске и с белым телом, массивными черными крыльями из нижней части спины. Его маска покрывала все его лицо, и на ней была линия, проходящая по центру и разделяющаяся на три в верхней части головы. Также у него были два больших летучемышиных уха. Характер Улькиорра очень холодный, бездушный, бесстрастный, или даже стоящий в стороне, задумчивый и равнодушный, готовый нанести вред и врагам, и товарищам для достижения цели. Тех, кто не интересен ему, он называет мусором, и рассматривает их только как расходный материал. Несмотря на это, как и у большинства из верхушки Эспады, у него нет тяги к жестокости и он вступает в бой только при провокации или по приказу Айзена. У Улькиорры есть странная привычка убивать тех, кто его интересует, нанося смертельную рану в том же месте, где у него самого находится дыра пустого. Знает он об этой привычке или нет, неизвестно. В разговоре с Орихиме он утверждает, что не верит в человеческие эмоции, в душу, поскольку он считает, что если их нельзя увидеть, то их и не существует. Эти слова и большая часть поведения Улькиорры отражают понятия материализма, которые также отражают его аспект смерти, пустоту. В последние моменты своей жизни, он, похоже, нашёл свою душу и понял чувства. Его холодный характер позволяет ему оставаться совершенно спокойным и сохранять контроль над собой в любых ситуациях, и его очень нелегко удивить или застигнуть врасплох. Тем не менее, в последней битве с Ичиго, он, кажется, не понимает человеческого стремления сражаться, несмотря ни на что, и понятие человеческой души. В связи с этим он разочарованно говорит Ичиго, что "продолжать бой бессмысленно". Затем он трансформируется в Сегунда Этапа, чтобы показать Ичиго "истинное отчаяние". Также он несколько противоречиво утверждает, что для человека нормально подражать пустым, хоть он никогда и не достигнет их силы, хотя арранкары делают тоже самое, подражая синигами. Улькиорра также очень проницателен, хитер и рассудителен. Во время своего первого визита в мир людей он делает очень точные замечания о встреченных им людях. Он предположил, что целительные силы Орихиме являются пространственно-временной способностью, которую Айзен позже назовет отрицанием судьбы, а также он комментирует то, как банкай Ичиго мог легко прорваться через защиту Ямми. Он так же отметил, что сила Ичиго не постоянна, и колеблется от очень маленькой к очень большой, больше его собственной. Улькиорра довольно строг. Например, придя в комнату Орихиме и приказав съесть еду, принесённую перед этим слугой арранкорам, он говорит, что это её обязанность — оставаться в живых. На отказ Орихиме он угрожает накормить ее силой, если потребуется. Это означает, что, хотя он и предпочитает не марать руки, он, тем не менее, способен совершать грязные и безжалостные поступки при необходимости, не испытвая при этом ни малейших сомнений или угрызений совести. После того, как Ичиго трансформировался в новую форму пустого и поверг Улькиорру, последний сохраняет спокойствие, лишь ругая себя за то, что проиграл "человеку, ставшему пустым". Полагая, что у него больше нет цели в жизни, так как он очень быстро проиграл своему оппоненту, он предлагает Ичиго убить его, и делает тому комплимент за решение использовать серо в упор, аргументируя это тем, что так поступил бы пустой. Это заметно отличает его от других арранкаров, которые погибали, проклиная своих врагов или просто боялись смерти. История Будучи пустым, Улькиорра чувствовал себя одиноким в черном мире, будучи единственным полностью белым. Он бродил по Уэко Мундо в одиночестве, оплакивая свою участь, пока однажды не наткнулся на белое дерево с острыми шипами. Он нашел его удовлетворяющим своей пустоте и погрузился в него, разрушив часть своей маски и наконец найдя покой. Неопределенное время спустя Айзен завербовал Улькиорру в Эспаду. Сюжет }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Хотя Улькиорра редко участвует в боях, он мастерски владеет мечом. Он использует свою скорость, чтобы с безупречной точностью наноcить смертельные удары без особых усилий. Улькиорра предпочитает держать меч правой рукой, чтобы левая была свободной, хотя и обычно он оставляет её в кармане. Он умело блокирует атаки. Он смог блокировать атаки Ичиго, использующего свою маску пустого и банкай, достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до вершины Лас Ночес, хотя его меч был почти разрушен. Мастер рукопашного боя: Улькиорра часто полагается на рукопашный бой, не желая обнажать меч до нужного момента. Ичиго предполагает, что Улькиорра использует меч только против тех, кого считает достойным. Улькиорра также, похоже, предпочитает воздушный стиль боя, проводя атаки по противнику преимущественно с воздуха, находясь над ним. Его отличительной чертой можно назвать атаку рукой в грудь, с целью пробить там дыру, точно такую же, как у него самого. Мастер сонидо: Одной из самых заметных черт Улькиорры является его скорость. Он продемонстрировал возможность догнать Ичиго после собственного же удара. Он также продемонстрировал возможность не отставать от скорости Ичиго с банкаем. Он с огромной скоростью перемещается в бою, так, что сначала Ичиго даже не может за ним уследить. В высвобождённой форме он перемещается ещё быстрее, чем ещё сильнее удивляет Ичиго. Острый ум: Помимо своих выдающихся боевых способностей Улькиорра очень умён, и быстро анализирует сложившуся ситуацию. Его интеллект настолько высок, что даже Айзен, человек, возможно самый известный за свой интеллект, высоко ценил эту черту Улькиорры. С его спокойствием и собранностью, Улькиорра может очень быстро анализировать противника, чтобы выявить его сильные и слабые стороны. Серо: Улькиора может выстрелить зелёное серо из своих пальцев с огромной разрушающей силой. Его серо может быть выпущено довольно быстро. Сила взрыва является достаточно большой, чтобы отбросить противника на огромное расстояние. Он показал возможность стрелять с обеих рук. Бала: Эта техника укрепляет духовную силу и выпускает ее, как пулю, из кулака. Бала Улькиорры имеет красный цвет, что можно было видеть во время похищения Орихиме. Бала Улькиорры является достаточно мощной, чтобы оставить после своего взрыва огромную дыру в теле рядового синигами. Крепкое иерро: Особенность кожи Арранкаров, которая является результатом сжатия их духовной силы. Было замечено, что кожа Улькиорры является очень прочной даже по стандартам Арранкаров. Он может отражать атаки аналогичной мощности голыми руками и может сражаться с Ичиго в маске пустого голыми руками. He is able to fight Ichigo in his Hollow form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct slash from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest, while his fellow Espada Yammy lost an arm from the said opponent. В высвобожденной форме иерро Улькиоры, становится ещё сильнее, и даже самые мощные атаки Ичиго не могут принести вообще никакого эффекта. Усиленная пескиса: Хотя любой арранкар может ощущать духовную энергию, Улькиорра показал впечатляющие способности в этом. С одного взгляда на своего противника Улькиорра может сразу определить, насколько он силён. Он также легко может определить содержание духовной энергии разных типов, например, он быстро понимает, что колебания духовной силы Ичиго вызваны его внутренним пустым. Физическая сила: Улькиорра, несмотря на свой внешний вид, показал себя физически сильным. He has shown the ability to physically discipline Yammy, an Espada known primarily for his strength with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. He has also shown the ability to kick Ichigo a tremendous distance with one strong kick. ]] Мгновенная регенерация: Несмотря на огромную силу и скорость, главной особенностью Улькиорры является способность к регенерации. Впервые это можно было заметить, когда Улькиорра превратил свой глаз в пыль, а позже уже появлялся с новым глазом. Это проявляется еще в его бою против пустой формы Ичиго, где он мгновенно восстановил отрубленную руку. Улькиорра говорит, что это его сильнейшая сторона, которой большинство Арранкаров предпочитают атакующую силу защите. Он может быстро восстановить любую часть тела за исключением мозга и внутренних органов. Тем не менее, эта техника затрачивает много духовной энергии. Солита Виста (共眼界 (ソリタ・ヴィスタ) сорита висута, яп. "делить глаза с миром", исп. "sólito vista" — "привычный взгляд") позволяет Улькиорре превращать собственный глаз в пыль, и через неё показывать остальным то, что видел он. Пыль показывает не только то, что он видел, но и то, что он чувствовал. Гигантская духовная сила: Его духовная сила является очень высокой. Высвобождение его духовного меча запрещено в пределах Лас Ночес, потому что начиная с 4-го ранга и выше эспады слишком сильны и могут нанести серьезный ущерб крепости. During his first meeting with Ichigo, he compared his levels to that of Ichigo, a Shinigami with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and he comments that the Shinigami's energy at its peak is higher than his own but fluctuates. Дескоррер (解空 (デスコレール)|Desukorēru|Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish "Descorrer" for "Drawing Back/Opening"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 16 *'Вещание через гарганту': Ulquiorra has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He does this in order to show the current predicament of Orihime's friends (Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto) fighting their respective battles.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 14 Духовный меч Мурсиелаго (黒翼大魔 (ムルシエラゴ), мурушиэраго, исп. "murciélago" — "летучая мышь", яп. "великий чернокрылый демон"). Меч Улькиорры — это катана обычных размеров с зеленой рукоятью и ножнами. Гарда имеет два изогнутых края с обеих сторон и проходящюю между ними прямую, что делает её похожей на глаз. *'Ресуррексион:' Its release command is "Enclose" (鎖せ|tozase).Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 19 Murciélago unleashes a black (with green outline) burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form he gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 10-15 :Способности ресуррексиона: He gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Ulquiorra also has the unique ability to enter a second released form, called Resurrección Segunda Etapa. :*'Луз де ля Луна' (ルス・デ・ラ・ルナ|Rusu de ra Runa|Luz de la Luna "light of the moon"): Улькиорра может создавать зеленые копья энергии. Он использует их и как оружие дальнего боя, бросая их в противника, и как оружие ближнего боя. :*'Увеличенная скорость': His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and able to push Ichigo to the point that even his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 2 :*'Усиленное иерро': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where a Getsuga Tenshō with Ichigo's mask activated has no effect at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 16-17 :*'Увеличенная духовная сила': Though already possessing immense spiritual power once released his black, green outlined spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a profound effect on others as well as to cause what appears as green rain to fall in the surrounding area when he releases.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 10-13 :*'Серо Оскурас' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス)|sero osukyurasu|Spanish Cero Oscuras for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): В высвобожденной форме Улькиорра может использовать черное серо с зеленым контуром. Он говорил, что оно похоже на Гетсугу Теншоу Ичиго. Черное Серо Улькиорры оказалось достаточно мощным, чтобы сорвать маску с Ичиго и уничтожить большую часть купола Лас Ночес. Улькиорра называет его "наше серо". Также он может использовать его и в Сегунда Этапа. *'Ресуррексион: Сегунда Этапа' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ)|resurekushion segunda etāpa|Spanish Resurrección: Segunda Etapa for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level") Улькиора, по его собственным словам, единственный из всей Эспады, кто смог достичь второй формы высвобождения, и даже Айзен не видел его в этой форме. Улькиорра называет свою вторую форму "истинным отчаянием", так как плотность высвобождаемой им духовной силы внушает отчаяние в сердца врагов. Его черные крылья по прежнему остаются, но нижняя часть тела Улькиорры покрывается черным мехом, одежда исчезает, а дыра пустого становится больше, и кажется, будто из нее течет черная кровь, а пальцы на руках и ногах становятся когтями. Глаза становятся черными, с желтыми зрачками, татуировка с номером исчезает, как и маска пустого, а уши становятся совсем как у летучей мыши. Да и в общем он становится ещё больше похож на летучую мышь. :*'Латиго' (ラティーゴ|Ratīgo|исп. "látigo" — "хлыст"): У Улькиорры вырастает длинный хвост, который он может использовать в качестве кнута или душить жертву. :*'Титаническое духовное давление': Ulquiorra's already-immense spiritual power significantly changes its Reiatsu's nature upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instills despair on those who can sense it. Uryū Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky..." (It should be noted that Ishida was describing its nature not its level of power).Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 8-9 :*'Ланза дель Релампаго' (雷霆の槍 (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ)|ransa deru reranpāgo|Spanish Lanza del Relámpago for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Улькиорра создает копье из собственной духовной силы. Копье похоже на Луз де ля Луна, но энергии в нем значительно больше, и она похожа на огонь, что придает копью стреловидную форму. Он может использовать это копье в качестве снаряда и как оружие ближнего боя. Бросок этого копья приводит к взрыву невероятной разрушительной силы, большего в размерах, чем сам Лас Ночес. Улькиорра предпочитает не использовать эту атаку с близкого расстояния, так как взрыв может навредить ему самому, а в битве с Ичиго взрыв мог навредить Лас Ночес. Хоть он и мог создавать эти копья быстро и в больших количествах, но он с трудом мог контроллировать траекторию полета брошенного копья. Улькиорра может использовать это копье, как лезвие, чтобы разрушать материю, с которой оно соприкоснется, либо как режущее оружие, чтобы отрезать что-то, словно мечом. Появление в других проектах Ulquiorra is the first Arrancar to be featured in a Bleach video game, appearing in the Bleach: Heat the Soul 3, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 installments of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series for the PlayStation Portable. He also appears in the Wii fighting game Bleach: Shattered Blade and is also playable in the recent Bleach: Versus Crusade which he remains unchanged from the prequel. His Resurreciòn: Segunda Etapa appears to be playable for the first time ever in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 on PSP, and again later in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. He has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls and is featured in the Bleach DS game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is capable of using a skill called Expiacion, a powerful technique where a black 'X' is formed that damages not only his foes, but himself as well if he gets caught in it, with an aftermath of holding down his opponents who are in range of the attack. Ulquiorra has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled CRUSH the "WORLD" DowN and Our World and "Voice Message". In Bleach: Hell Chapter, Ulquiorra is featured briefly in the opening, as a flashback to his fight with Ichigo is re-enacted. Bleach movie: Bleach: Hell Chapter Интересные факты *Его несколько раз неправильно называли Улькиорра Шиффер в официальных источниках.Сайт Блича, оф. сайт Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Он был признан десятым по популярности персонажем в последнем опросе (3751 голос). *Его музыкальная тема, выбранная Тайтом Кубо, — это «Moonshield» из альбома «The Jester Race» группы «In Flames». *Сторона смерти Улькиорры — пустота. *Имя Улькиорры происходит от имени Патрисии Уркиолы, испанского архитектора и дизайнера. , интервью с Тайтом Кубо *Первое появление Улькиоры в манге и аниме значительно отличалось от последующих. Он был изображен с более тонким ресницами, отсутствовали черные полосы на его форме, дыра пустого была больше, на маске было больше трещин и волосы были короче. Также у него была очень активная мимика лица, что не соответствует его меланхоличному характеру. *У Улькиорры в манге чёрные ногти, но в аниме они нормального цвета. *Смерть Улькиорры была признана самой впечатляющей сценой года; её показали на Jump Festa 2009. *Последний бой Улькиорры с Ичиго занял второе место. Цитаты *(Орихиме Иноуэ) "Опрометчиво было брать с собой только двух сопровождающих. Ведь оставшиеся не услышат криков о помощи, но оно и к лучшему, потому что, по-моему, в разговоре спешка неуместна. ''" *(Орихиме Иноуэ) "Не задавай вопросов. Ничего не говори. Ты не имеешь права. Сейчас от тебя зависит, останутся ли живы твои друзья или нет. Все просто. Понимаешь, женщина? Это не переговоры, это приказ." *(Орихиме Иноуэ) "Что ты от меня ждёшь? Что-то вроде "Не беспокойся, с ним всё хорошо"? Нелепо. Я здесь не за тем, что бы утешать тебя. Не могу понять... Почему тебя так волнует, живы они или мертвы? В любом случае, скоро всех твоих друзей убьют. Что с того, если с одним из них это уже произошло? Они должны были предусмотреть такую возможность с самого начала. Если же они этого не сделали, они сами виноваты в своем безрассудстве. На твоём месте, я бы лишь разозлился на них за это." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Неважно, сколько раз ты восстанешь из мёртвых, тебе не победить." *(Орихиме Иноуэ) "Душа? Вы, люди, всегда говорите так, словно носите свои души у себя в руках. Но мои глаза видят всё. Ничто не ускользнет от моего взора. Если я чего-то не вижу, значит, этого не существует. Эта истина, с которой я прошел через каждую свою битву. Так что такое «душа»? Увижу ли я её, если вскрою твои рёбра? Увижу ли я её, если раскрою ́ тебе череп?" *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Не позволяй страху овладеть тобой. Не расслабляйся. Будь начеку. И не ослабляй защиту ни на мгновение." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Как бы ты ни был похож на арранкара, между нами пропасть, не знающая дна. Если синигами или человек хочет обрести силу, стараться стать похожим на пустых — правильный путь. Однако человеку никогда не достичь уровня пустого." *(Ичиго Куросаки, перед высвобожением Сегунда Этапы) "Если ты не знаешь, то я должен просветить тебя. Узри... истинное отчаяние." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Ты глупец, Ичиго Куросаки. Ты намеренно противостоишь сопернику, превосходящему тебя настолько, что это внушает тебе ужас. Непостижимо. Если это из-за «души», о которой вы, люди, всегда говорите, тогда эта душа виной тому, что вы страдаете. Виной тому, что вы погибаете." *(Пустому Ичиго, перед тем, как тот выстрелит в него серо в упор) "...Ясно. Никакой жалости, да? Как и у всех пустых. Но мне всё равно, я проиграл тебе. Моё существование более не имеет смысла. Давай." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Убей меня. Быстро. Во мне не осталось сил даже ходить. Если ты не убьёшь меня сейчас, то наш конфликт так и останется неразрешённым." *(Умирая) "Теперь я понял. Здесь... в её протянутой руке... и есть душа.''" События и сражения *Холодная война *Восстание Патроса (филлер) *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Второй раунд (прервана) *Ичиго Куросаки против Улькиорры Сифера *Ичиго Куросаки и Урюу Исида против Улькиорры Сифера: Последняя битва Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Эспада Категория:Арранкары Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Умершие